Hunger Pains
by EmoJak80
Summary: This is a vore story so if you don't like vore don't read and don't leave rude comments


**Chapter 1**

"Hey Dax! C'mere for a second!" a blonde called out from his bedroom doorway.

"Alright!" Daxter replied back as he scampered up the stairs to the blonde's room,

"Whatcha need Jak?" he asked.

"Torn called me over the communicator and told me that he has a mission for us. So you in?" Jak asked as he finished cleaning his gun.

"Sure! I'm in!"

Jak puts the cleaned gun back together and places it in it's holster on his back,

"Alright! Let's get this done then!"

With that, he stood up and started walking out the door as Daxter jumped up on his shoulder and they head out to the forest.

The last metalhead fell to the ground with a thud,

"Wow. That was close, if there was anymore, we would've been in a tight spot." said Jak as he cocked his gun to release the last empty bullet shell.

"Well they better be happy I didn't do the fighting this time! It would've gotten really nasty!" Daxter said as he hopped down from his preach.

Jak just smirked and shook his head as he placed his gun back in the holster,

"Yeah, Dax. You could have-" he was cut off by the sound of a twig breaking. Jak spun around to see a KG spy trying to sneak away.

"Hey! You!" Jak yelled, then the spy ran.

Jak and Daxter chased the spy to the entrance of the forest, then the spy jumped on the hovering platform, leaving Jak and Daxter no way of getting back to the city.

Jak skidded to a stop at the edge,

"Get back here with that, you bastard!" Jak called out and to Jak's demand, the spy replied with pulling his bottom eyelid down and stuck out his tongue at Jak.

Jak's eye twitched with annoyance and anger. So with no way of leaving, they head back to the life tree and sat down at the base of the tree.

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Daxter yelled as he jumped off Jak's shoulder plate.

"I don't know." Jak replied.

He pulled out his communicator to find it dead. So he shoved it back into his pocket and puts his arms behind his head,

"All we can do is wait. So calm down." Jak said coolly.

Daxter just huffed, then curled up beside Jak and they fall asleep.

After a few hours, Jak was rudely awakened by his own stomach growling loudly,

"Oh great…" Jak moaned. He folds his arms over his stomach in an attempt to make it stop or muffle the rumblings, but it just got louder.

"What was that sound?" Daxter asked with a yawn and he stretches.

"My stomach." Jak mumbled angrily and annoyed.

Daxter found Jak's situation kinda funny,

"Heh, heh. Oh okay." with that, Daxter goes back to sleep instantly.

Jak sat there with his arms still over his stomach, thinking of what he could eat to hold his hunger off till they got back to the city. He looks around.

Nothing. No fruit trees anywhere, not even a berry bush. He looks down at Daxter and thinks,

_Maybe I could eat him 'til we get back._

He pushes the thought away.

_No, I can't do it._

He sits there looking ahead with his arms still over his stomach, then he looks back down at Daxter with his eyes, then his stomach growls again,

_Dammit!_

He gently picks Daxter up, trying not to wake him. He brings Daxter close to his mouth and starts to put him in his mouth, until Daxter woke up and sees the inside of a mouth and starts to panic,

"AAAAAAHHH!" Daxter screeched at the top of his tiny lungs.

Startled by Daxter's reaction, he drops him on the ground and shuts his mouth real quick.

Daxter sits up, then gets in Jak's face,

"What the hell, Jak?!" Daxter yelled as he grabbed Jak's scarf and hits Jak's forehead with his own.

Jak was starting to get angry, he pulls his head back and opens his mouth to yell back, but before he could say anything, he felt something land on his tongue, then he started doing the most involuntary thing ever, he started to swallow what was in his mouth.

Daxter kicked and screamed, trying to get Jak to stop, but he wasn't paying no attention to the pleas coming from his best friend and kept swallowing.

Jak swallowed, till Daxter's tail was the only thing hanging out of his mouth, then he slurped in Daxter's tail like a noodle, causing Daxter to slide down his throat and into his stomach.

Once Daxter reached Jak's belly, he sat there for a moment, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did, he snapped,

"Jak! You let me out right now or I'll claw my way out!" Daxter screamed. Banging his tiny fists against the stomach walls.

Jak just let Daxter's tantrums rage on, he didn't care; he was feeling so damn good, that it felt like he was dreaming.

Jak laid down on his belly and stretched.

"Jak! Get off me!" Daxter demanded angrily.

"Oh calm down, Dax. You're fine." he replied.

Then, Jak thought of something and licked his lips as he tensed up his stomach, making Daxter even more angry, then he stretches his arms passed his head, stretching like a cat, then he relaxes, still laying on his belly, closing his eyes and falls asleep to the tantrums of his little friend.


End file.
